The Morgenstern Ring
by justlikepapercuts
Summary: Clary's being chased by demons. They want something she has, and they'll do anything to get it - even if it means killing her. So what happens when they do get their hands on it? And just how far will Jace go to help her retrieve it?
1. Running

**HELLO! So I'm going to leave my other story for a while, seeing as I'm unsure if I should continue it or not. I have a few ideas for it, but I don't know if it'll be worth writing… so if you have any ideas yourself, or want more chapters, just let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**  
**  
Umm, well enough about that… So, I have finally penned a new story! (: and I've got another one on the way, as well! YAY! So I hope you'll enjoy this…**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Cassandra Clare, and I don't own anything. Everything is hers. Except for the storyline I guess. I can proudly say it's mine.**

CPOV**  
**  
I ran as fast as I could, the scenery around me becoming a blur. It was dark, and there wasn't another soul in the area. I didn't know where to go – where to hide, but I knew there really was no point. They were going to find me. They were going to catch me, and when they did, they were going to kill me.

I shot a glance over my shoulder, trying to see through the darkness for the creatures that were following me, as black shapes emerged out from behind the buildings, gliding towards me.

_Shit. _I spat, and just as I whipped my head back around, I directly ran into something – or rather, _someone_.

JPOV**  
**  
I had just about stepped out of Taki's and turned around the corner, when someone literally ran into me. We were both startled, stumbling around for a moment due to the impact. I glanced down to see a girl with curly red hair and green eyes, quickly apologising for the run-in, as she gave a swift look behind her. I followed her line of sight, and saw the dark shadows lurking in the distance.

"Demons." I whispered, mostly to myself, as I began to calculate how to take them down.

"What did you just say?" The girl asked, shock written on her face. She looked down at my bare arms, and recognition hit her.  
"Quick, in here." The girl ordered, dragging me a little further before pushing me into a narrow alleyway. We stood there for a while, our bodies pressed close together. I was hyperaware of her presence, and the proximity between us.

Just then, the two demons glided past us, and I noticed that both the girl and I had stopped breathing. After a couple of minutes, she poked her head out slightly, making sure that the demons were gone, before stepping out. I followed her, also checking to see if the demons were still around or not, as I walked over to where she stood.

Before I could say anything, she stuck her hand out, "Hi. Sorry about that," she added sheepishly, as she pointed back to the alleyway. "Well, I really should get a move on – "

"Hang on," I said, grabbing her wrist as she was about to walk past me. "What was that all about? If you're in some sort of trouble, I could help you, you know. If it's those demons you're worried about, I'll deal with them. And how did you know I was – "

"A Shadowhunter? Well, one would only have to look at your arms to see that, what with all the Marks and everything," she said matter-of-factly, "and I appreciate your help, but I'd rather deal with this myself." She added.

I was just about to respond, when one of the demons from before, appeared behind her. It managed to pull her down to the ground, while the other demon materialized beside me. It quickly lunged at me, but I was quicker, and dodged its attack. I swiped a kick in its gut, and drew out my seraph blade.

"Machidiel!" I spat, as the blade began to glow. I drew my hand back, and sliced it forwards, cutting the demon's neck. The demon seemed to shudder, and then re-form beside me. I quickly readjusted myself and drove the blade through its body, twisting my hand, so that the blade drove deeper still. The demon gave a slight cry, and crumpled to the floor, where its remains folded in on itself, and disappeared.

I suddenly remembered the girl, and swivelled round to see that the other demon had her pinned to the ground, its claws raking her skin. Her own blade laid a little way beside her, and as she extended her arm to reach for it, the demon struck its claws straight down into her arm. She gave a loud shriek and withdrew her hand immediately, cradling it to her chest.

I quickly made my way towards her, ready to strike the demon.

"This is not your fight, boy. No extra Nephilim blood will need to be spilled tonight." It hissed.

"The only blood that will be spilled is yours and any other friends you've got, _demon_." I said, as I ran and knocked it off the girl. With my blade glowing hot in my hand, I swung it forwards, cutting it down the middle. Just like its friend, the creature's remains folded in on itself and vanished.

The girl got to her feet with a low grunt, still clutching her bleeding arm, as she went to pick up her seraph blade.

"Give me your stele," she demanded, as she held out her hand. "Quickly. I can get us out of here," she continued, as I handed over my stele.

"You know, it's common courtesy to say thanks, especially after I saved your life." I stated.

The girl simply rolled her eyes at me, and began to draw a large, complicated rune on the building beside us.

"How did you – ? How did you make that portal?" I asked, dumbfounded at the portal that now replaced part of the wall. "Only warlocks are able to create portals."

"I'll explain later. There'll be more demons coming…" And as if on cue, more demons materialized in front of us.  
"Just go!" She yelled, "Think of home – your home. Just think of that, and nothing else, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to miss this fight!" I retorted, but suddenly, the girl knocked me hard into the portal, and I felt myself being sucked away. The last thing I managed to see was the girl attempting to jump in after me, but the demons were just too quick. One lunged at her, and slammed her body to the ground. I cringed at the sound of her body hitting the floor, where all the other demons then simultaneously jumped on her, slashing at her.

She gave me one last look, and I could see that she was giving up. She didn't fight back. Why wasn't she fighting back?

"Oomph." I grunted, as I landed on firm ground. Slightly disorientated, I looked around and realised that I was back at the same place. I noted that the demons were gone, and only when I got to my feet, did I realise the girl laying a few metres away from me. I rushed over, and knelt down beside her, taking in her current state. She had gashes running across her face and chest, and the wound in her arm looked extremely painful.

He was just about to scoop her up, when her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a deafening scream.

"Hey, shh shh shh. It's okay, it's only me." I whispered, as I stroked her face lightly. At this, she seemed to calm down, before she quickly reached up to her neck, looking for something. Her face fell, and her eyes widened in horror.

"He has it. No. He took it. No, no, no." She looked around her frantically, before raising her hands to her head. It looked like she was going to rip her hair out. I placed my hands over her small ones, and pried them away from her. She looked up at me then, and I could see the worry in her face.

"Relax. Look, you need some help. I'll take you to the Institute, and we'll get you fixed up, okay?" I said in a soothing tone.

"But I have to go find him. He has it now, and he's going to hurt people. I have to get it back, before he does something." She panicked.

"Has what? And who are you talking about?" I questioned, as I quickly scanned the area again, in case anymore demons came. I waited for a response, but didn't get any. I looked down and saw that the girl was asleep, or passed out, I wasn't sure. I smiled to myself, as to how peaceful she looked. Her face was pale under the little light that was provided, but I could see how even in her current state, she looked beautiful.

Suddenly, the phone in my pocket started to vibrate. I whipped it out, checking to see who it was. The screen read: _Alec. _I gave a small sigh, before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Jace! Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for ages!" The voice on the other end screamed.

"Chill. Look I ran into some demons – "

"What? Are you okay? Do you need me to come down there?"

"No, but I need you to get the spare room ready. Someone's been hurt, and I think they need our help," I said, "They've been hurt pretty badly, so have Hodge make something for her."

"Alright then. See you in a few." Alec said, before disconnecting. I shoved the phone back into my pocket, and picked up the girl easily.

This was going to be a long night, I thought to myself. A very long night.

**WOW, long chapter right? I actually didn't really know what was going to happen, so I just typed down whatever came to my head.**

**But how was it? Loved it? Hated it? Hit the button below, and let me know!**

**Ahah, that rhymed.**


	2. Old Friends

JPOV

"Jace!" Alec called, while motioning me to hurry up. I quickly made it up the last few steps to the Institute, while keeping a firm grip on the girl's body.  
"What happened?" Alec asked curiously, peering down at the girl.

"I'm not so sure myself, but I don't like it." I added, as I made my way to one of the spare rooms.

I lowered her body onto the bed, and quickly pulled out my stele, lightly tracing a healing rune on her arm. The girl gave a small groan and rolled onto her side, as I watched the iratze taking effect. The little cuts here and there slowly began to disappear, but I knew that the injury inflicted on her arm would need more care.

_Hodge._ I thought. He would have made something for the girl. With that thought, I left the room and quickly made my way to the library, and without a doubt, Hodge was there behind his mahogany desk, reading something intently. I cleared my throat, seeing as he didn't notice my entrance, and was awarded with his attention.

"Ah, Jace. I was meaning to speak to you. What happened tonight?" Hodge asked.

"Well, I was on my way back to the Institute, when this girl ran right into me." I started explaining. "Then I noticed that she was running because demons were on her tail."

"What did they want?"

"I don't know. But I think they got whatever it was they were looking for…" I trailed off, looking past the man, and at the far end of the wall.

"Did you manage to get her name?"

"No. I was too busy trying to stay alive."

"I guess we'll just have to wait till she wakes up to get some answers. Take her to see me when she's up, and here, take this," Hodge added, handing me a small vial which held a clear liquid. "It'll make her feel better."

"Thanks. I'll go see how she's doing then." I said, quickly taking the bottle from him before heading to the spare room.

I had just about stepped into the room, when I saw the girl tossing in bed. She was mumbling something, and before I realised what was going on, she gave a small yelp and bolted up-right.  
Her hair was plastered to her face from all the sweat, and I could see that she was completely bewildered as to where she was.

I quickly walked over to her, and my hands immediately went to her shoulders, trying to give her some reassurance that she was in a safe place. Her head snapped up to mine, and her eyes widened. Her deep green eyes seemed to be bottomless, as I became transfixed by her gaze.

"Oh. It's you." She said, her body relaxing underneath my hands. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Institute. Here, take this," I added, as I pulled out the small vial Hodge had given me earlier. "It's fine. There's no poison, trust me," I quickly continued, seeing the girl eyeing the bottle suspiciously. "It's to help your arm heal better."

She gave a small shrug before taking it from me and uncapping it, gulping down its contents.  
"Thanks for everything tonight. First it was with the demons and saving my life, and then bringing me back here. Thanks." She said fervently.  
"My name's Clary, by the way, and yours is…"

"Jace. Jace Lightwood. So do you want to tell me what happened before?" I questioned, settling myself on the bed next to where she sat.

"I, uhm. I can't really say." The girl named Clary, whispered. "I can't put you in anymore danger."

"Oh, danger is my middle name." I responded, cocking an eyebrow up. Clary started to giggle, and I couldn't help it, but join in her laughter. "But in all seriousness, you really can tell me. Maybe we can help you."

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. Come on, I'll take you to see Hodge." I quickly got to my feet, as she did the same.

"Hodge? Sounds familiar." The girl said, as we left for the library.

We finally came to the large double doors, and as I pushed them open, I heard Clary gasp.

Hundreds of books covered every wall and corner, and a large chandelier hung high from the ceiling, illuminating the marble floor beneath it.

"It's beautiful in here." Clary said, trying to take everything in.

"Jace. I see you've brought our guest." Hodge stated from the opposite end of the room.

We turned around, and I could see Hodge's face turn to confusion.

"Clarissa? Is that you?" Hodge questioned, his expression unreadable.

"Hodge. No wonder why the name sounded familiar." Clary said, her face contorted with a mixture of emotions.  
"You've been here all this time? I thought you were dead. They all said that you died…"

"You two know each other?" I asked, moving my gaze from Hodge to Clary and back again.

"Yeah. We go way back. He was my tutor then. But now I guess he's yours." She said, turning to look at me, her voice dead. I could see hurt and confusion on her face, as a crease formed between her eyebrows.

"Clarissa. I – " Hodge said, making his way over to where we stood.

"Don't. Don't call me that. Nobody calls me that anymore. It's just Clary, now." She quickly amended.

"Clary. I didn't mean to leave like that. But I had to."

"Why? Because of my dad, isn't it? You left me there. You left me, Sebastian, and my mum all alone with him. Did you know what he did to Seb? To me?" Clary confronted, as a tear slid down her cheek. She raised the sleeve of her good arm, and revealed the bruises which covered her skin.

Her father did that to her?

"Why didn't you take us with you?" She continued, more tears rolling down her face, as she pulled down the fabric.

"But you managed to get away, still. You being here, is proof that you didn't need my help." Hodge tried to reason.

"I'm here, but at what cost? I'm the only one that made it, Hodge. Mum's dead, and dad has Seb. I've lost everything. Everything…" Clary finished, slowly turning towards the doors, before adding, "I counted on you." And with that, she left the room, leaving Hodge and myself in the room.

"What was that all about?" I blurted out.

Hodge rubbed his eyes, clearly worn out from the talk.

"We'll discuss this later. Go see if she's okay." Hodge ordered, as he stared blankly into the distance.

I left the library and made my way down the hall to where I had set Clary up when I brought her here. I opened the door a crack, and saw that she was curled up on her bed, crying into the pillow. I quickly entered and shut the door behind me, walking over to where she lay. I sat down beside her, and she turned to look at me.

Her eyes were sad this time, shining from her tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as she sat up.

"Yeah." She responded through sniffles. "Would you mind if I slept here again? I'm tired, and I really don't have anywhere else to go. I promise I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"You can stay as long as you like. You don't have to go anywhere." I quickly added.

She gave me a small smile, before flopping herself down and drawing the covers over her. I remained where I was, watching, as she fell into a deep sleep. 

**I have written just about a gazillion different versions of this chapter, and I'm still not really happy with it. ): But I hope that you still enjoyed it.  
**

**If you have any ideas as to what could happen next, please let me know! I'm not really sure where this story is going….**

**So please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks.**

xx**.**


	3. Father of Mine

**Sorry I took so long to update this story ): but I have been swamped with homework and everything else, and I never could really find the time to sit down and write something.**

**But I finally managed to whip something up, so I hope you'll enjoy it.  
**  
CPOV.

The sunlight streamed through the beige-laced curtains, revealing to me, the tiny dust motes swirling and dancing in the air. I stared at the fibres a moment longer, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said hoarsely from sleep.

It was Jace.

"Hey. Sorry if I disturbed you. Just wanted to see how you were doing…" He trailed off, taking in my state. I probably looked like crap.

"S'okay. I'm fine." I lied, my voice trembling and fooling no-one.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, voice full of concern, as he leaned against the door frame.

I shook my head, my hair cascading down in front of my face.

"If I told you, you'd hate me." I whispered, unable to look at him.

In an instant, he was sitting on the bed in front of me, his attention fully on me. I continued to stare down at my hands in my lap, and was just about to look up to convince him that I was okay, when he pushed the hair away from my face, bringing it behind my ear. My body went rigid from his touch, as a shot of warmth spread through me like wildfire.

"I – I shouldn't overstay my welcome." I quickly said, moving to my feet. "I did promise that I'd leave first thing in the morning."

"And I did say, that you could stay for as long as you like." He retorted. "At least have breakfast."

At the mention of food, my stomach gave a small growl. I quickly clutched at it, hoping to muffle the sound, only to fail miserably. I heard Jace chuckle lightly, as he reached to grab my hand. He pulled me up, and catching me by surprise, I fell into him.

"You know, have a real knack for knocking into people. Or it may just be because it's me and my good looks, I'm not entirely sure." He mocked.

"Yeah. You wish." I scoffed, "So how about that breakfast you were talking about?"

"Right. Follow me."

We quietly padded down to the kitchen, Jace stopping suddenly, making me crash into him yet again.

"Ouch." I grumbled, peering past him to see what caused him to stop.  
"Jace! You're just in time! I made some breakfast!" A girl with long black hair said. She was undeniably pretty. She had smooth limbs, and a body which any girl would be jealous of.

"You're cooking? I think I'll pass then. And so will Clary." Jace replied.

"Clary?" The girl asked quizzically.

"Yeah." Jace moved to the side, revealing me to the other girl. "This is Clary. I'm sure Alec informed you of what happened – "

"Oh. Right. The one that you saved." She interjected. She glanced over me once, before moving away from the kitchen bench to where we were standing.

"This is Izzy. My sister." Jace said, indifferently.

The girl gave a huge grin, before pulling me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." I managed to say, as she gave me one final squeeze.

"So. You want some breakfast?" She asked cheerily. Jace shook his head as a sign of no, but I didn't want to offend her, so I agreed to try some. "Yay! At least someone appreciates my cooking." Izzy complained, shooting Jace a dark look.

Jace laughed and shrugged, "Well, I don't want to get sick. Remember the last time you cooked something? My stomach didn't react very well…" He reminded her.

"I'm getting better." Izzy said, sticking out her tongue.

I laughed at the situation; a small sibling spat. Something I'd never have.

I was just about to sit down, when someone burst in.

"Hey Alec! Couldn't wait to have some breakfast, could you?" Izzy smiled at the boy.

"What's wrong?" Jace questioned, his face serious. Alec was bent over, his hands resting on his knees, as he tried to get his breath back.

"I thought I smelt something burning, that's all." He laughed, "But it's only Iz cooking."

This sent me into a fit of giggles. Izzy scowled at me, as Jace introduced me to the boy.

"Alec, this is Clary. Clary, this is Alec, my brother."

We each said hello, when someone else came in behind him.

Hodge.

"Clary, I need to speak to you alone." Hodge said, clearly distressed by something.

"I'll be out of your hair soon, Hodge. So you don't have to worry about my father coming here." I replied, my voice hardening.

"It's urgent. You have to– " Before Hodge could get another word out, a loud crash sounded down stairs.

"He's already here." I whispered, looking up at Hodge. His eyebrows were furrowed, as shame slowly revealed on his face. "And you told him, didn't you? You told him where to find me!" I started to yell in disbelief, tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"He was going to kill me." Hodge cried out.

"So you'd rather have him kill _me_." I stated, wiping away the tears which managed to run free.

"He wouldn't do such a thing."

"He would do anything to get what he wants." I said through sobs. "Anything!"

"I was coming here to warn you. To help you get away!"

"What's the point? He'll catch me anyway," I glared at him, trying to collect myself. "Just hide, Hodge. Get everyone to a safe place. I'll deal with him."

"Would someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Izzy said, standing next to her brothers. They each held puzzled looks, clearly unsure of what Hodge and I were talking about.  
But there was no time to tell. I was out of the room before I heard them calling my name.

I made my way down in the silent elevator, pulling back the grate as soon as the lift came to a stop. I whipped out my seraph blade from my thigh sheath, whispering, "Machidiel."  
The blade glowed brightly in my hand as I stepped out of the lift, moving slowly to the entrance of the Institute. I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, when suddenly a hand reached out beside me, holding firmly onto my shoulder. I move my head sideways, drawing in a quick breath when I see the man I had tried to get away from for so long now.

"Oh, Clarissa. I've missed you." The figure said, gripping onto my shoulder harder. I winced at his touch, my face full of hatred.

"Valentine." I spat, my voice thick with venom and repulsion.

"Well that's not a very nice way to talk to me. I mean, I am your father after all." He grinned wickedly.

**So what did you think? Leave a review, and let me know!**

****

Thanks for reading.

justlikepapercuts.**  
**


	4. Let Me Leave

JPOV

We remained standing there for a while longer, watching Clary's retreating figure. I suddenly turned to Hodge, eager for some answers.

"What was that all about?" I questioned rather harshly.

"It's nothing you should get involved in. Now you heard her, all of you should find somewhere safe for now till this all blows over." He responded, his eyes lingering at the entryway Clary had just left through.

"I'm not going anywhere till I get answers." I said firmly, seeing my two siblings nodding beside me.

"Valentine," He blurted out, "He's here."

My body seemed to freeze over. I couldn't fully comprehend as to what Hodge was saying. _Valentine? Here at the Institute?_

"Look, there's no time to explain. Let's just all find a safe place and keep quiet – "

I shot out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore. He expected us to sit still, while Clary was dealing with the biggest threat to us Shadowhunters? What a coward.

Dashing to the elevator and stepping inside, I pulled at the grate, when a hand stopped it midway.

"Not so fast, Jace." Izzy and Alec slipped through and shut the grate behind them. "Didn't think you were going alone, did you?" They each gave me a supportive smile, pulling out their weapons as they did. I followed suit, and yanked out my seraph blade, whispering its name.

Removing the grate when the elevator stopped, I cautiously stepped out, assessing the area as I did.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash. I held my breath, when a piercing scream swept through the hall, bouncing off all the walls. I gave one slight nod to my two siblings, and dared a peek around the corner.

Clary was kneeling on the marble floor, her breathing ragged. I could see a long gash running across her cheek from the dim light the candles provided, and her hands were tightly wound behind her back. My eyes scanned the rest of her body to see if any other wounds were inflicted on her, but I couldn't see any.

"You're coming with me, Clary. I need you to finish what I started. I need you to make it happen." Valentine ordered.

"Keep wishing." Clary shot back, sneering a bit.

"Don't make me hurt you, or your friends, Clary. Be a good little girl, and make the rune."

"Don't you dare." She glared murderously at him.

"Then do what I asked you to."

"No. I can't."

Valentine responded to her lack of cooperation, giving her a hard slap on the face. I drew in a quick breath, as I nimbly made my way closer to the two of them in a crouching position. Alec and Izzy were already moving, splitting up to make sure there was no exit for Valentine to escape. I was already drawing closer to them, gripping at my blade with bruising force. My knuckles stood out white, and I released my hold slightly, feeling the adrenalin pump through me.

My stomach did a small somersault when I saw Valentine raise his hand again, ready to strike Clary's face. I leapt out, my blade glowing hot in my hands, and threw myself in Valentine's direction. I swiped down, but he simply side-stepped my attack.

Clary's eyes shot to mine. Fear and worry the dominant features on her face. I gave her a reassuring look, before slicing my blade towards Valentine again. He produced his own sword, pulling it up to his shoulder, before bringing it back down again. I heard a soft whistle, as it cut through the air, stopping short in front of, not me, but Clary. My heart stopped a beat.

"You wouldn't. I heard you, you need her for something. You wouldn't kill her." My voice certain.

"Don't be too sure about that, boy." Valentine sneered, moving the blade to Clary's throat. My eyes went to narrow slits, as I watched him push with a little more pressure. Clary gave a small shudder, her eyes never leaving my face.  
I took a closer look at the sword and recognised it immediately. It was the Sword of Maellartach.

"I just want the girl. I'll leave you all alone. I just need her." He added, pointing a finger at Clary.

I looked down at Clary again, and her eyes seemed to plead with me. She wanted me to agree. I returned her look, with a hard one, my mouth pulling down at the edges.

I saw out of the corner of my peripheral vision, that Alec and Izzy were slowly coming closer to where we stood. Izzy with her golden whip snaked around her wrist, and Alec with his bow out in front of him, an arrow already in place.

"I'd tell your friends to stay where they are, if I were you." Valentine laughed loudly.

Both Alec and Izzy froze, uncertain what to do next. I rested my eyes back onto Clary. She was shaking, and I saw that her fingers were showing the first signs of frostbite.  
It was the sword.  
Valentine seemed to notice my assessment, pulling the sword away from her slightly. Clary shook again, harder this time, and gasped when the blade came in contact with her skin another time.

"Stop that." I said through gritted teeth.

Valentine shook his head infinitesimally. "Then let me leave, boy."

"No can do."

"Very well then. Just know that you asked for it." He leered. He shouted something into the distance, when multiple demons materialised in front of us.  
Everything seemed to be a blur then. Alec and Izzy were fighting a group of demons further back, while I dealt with two on my own. I was so absorbed in killing them, not realising the fact that both Valentine and Clary were no longer near me. I drove my bade deep into one of the demons that lunged at me, whipping my head around to see Valentine with a tight grip on Clary's bound arms, dragging her to a portal.

I quickly dealt with the demons, moving as fast as my legs would allow me to the portal, keeping my eyes on Clary. I was so close, when Valentine walked on through the portal with Clary in his tow. I saw a sad smile on her face before disappearing, taking along with it, the portal itself. I stood there, staring blankly at the now-present wall, my hands balled into fists.

I heard footsteps behind me, a hand resting on each of my shoulders. Alec and Izzy stood by me, watching me with concern.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered mostly to myself.

"We're going to find her. It's simple as that." Izzy stated, as Alec nodded.

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know where he could've taken her!" I raised my hands in frustration.

"You forgot something." Alec grinned.

"And what's that, Einstein?" I replied, my voice snappy.

"I do have someone who could help us."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Magnus."

****

Your thoughts, please? Leave a review and let me know!

thanks for reading.

justlikepapercuts.


	5. The High Warlock

JPOV

I hastily returned my seraph blade to its sheath, my hand coming up to rest on my forehead. I gave a heavy sigh, before turning to the others.

"So, when does this Magnus Bane, get the fortunate meeting of the one and only Jace?" I questioned, my voice light and full of humour.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'll take you to his place." He said.  
I raised my eyebrows at him, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"What?" Alec spluttered.

"Nothing." I said, amused.

"Come on, you two. We don't have time for this." Isabelle ordered.

"Let's go." Alec quickly added.

Without another word, we made our way to Magnus' place. It was quite cold, as the night air bit at my skin. I broke out in goose bumps, and rubbed at my arms for the friction to get them warm.

We walked briskly, Isabelle and me trailing behind Alec, as he led the way. Large warehouses began to replace the scenery around us. We made a few more turns here and there, when Alec made his way up some steps. I looked around, my eyes instantly catching something gold glinting in the faint light provided by the street lamps.  
There, fixed to the brick wall, a gold plaque read:  
MAGNUS BANE. THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN

Alec reached for the small brass handle, rapping on the door. It suddenly swung open, revealing a tall and fairly thin man. Dressed in black leather pants, and a sparkling blazer, the figure abruptly pulled Alec to his chest for a big hug.

"Oh Alec, darling! I didn't expect to see you again so soon!" The figure gushed.

"Magnus!" Alec struggled to speak, his face planted against Magnus' chest. "Magnus, please, it's urgent. We need your help."

Magnus pulled Alec back, his hands resting on Alec's shoulders.

"Of course. Anything for you." Magnus gave a wink.

I tried to suppress the gagging noises coming out of my mouth, and failed miserably.

"This must be Jace." Magnus' attention diverted to me.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"And this must be Isabelle." He clapped his hands, as he turned to Isabelle. Her face was hesitant he shook her hand.

"Call me Izzy." She said, giving Magnus a firm shake.

"Well then, come inside! Come!" He said cheerily, moving his body to the side and directing us in.

I took a cursory glance at Alec and Izzy, as they stepped on through. I followed closely behind them, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dim room.

"Come along, kids! Right this way." Magnus called, leading the way. Alec sped up to walk in step with Magnus, and I watched out of curiosity at the way Alec chatted enthusiastically with him. They turned into a larger room, which seemed almost empty. I looked around uncertainly, when Magnus gave a quick click of his fingers. A coffee table appeared, as well as some modest-looking chairs. The heavy curtains covering the large windows flew open, sunlight streaming through. I blinked against the sudden brightness, and plopped myself down on the chairs.

"Coffee, anyone?" Magnus asked.

"That would be nice." Izzy smiled.

Magnus gave another snap of his fingers, making four take-away coffees appear. I grabbed the paper cup, and relished in its warmth and smell. I took a small sip, feeling its contents running down my throat.

"So, to what to I owe the pleasure of seeing you three here?" Magnus questioned, his eyes lingering on Alec's face. I settled the cup back down on the coffee table, and straightened up in my chair, before replying.

"There was an attack at the Institute. Valentine." I added.

Magnus' eyebrows shot up.

"His daughter, Clary, was staying there with us. She was hiding from him, and Hodge, who was her old mentor, turned her in. I overheard Valentine saying how he needed her for something," I trailed off in thought. Then it suddenly clicked. "The night I took her in; the night she was running from those demons, she told me they took something of hers. She seemed really desperate to find it. What if all of that was Valentine's doing as well?" I mused.

I looked up to Magnus' face, his expression pensive.

"Word has gotten around that Valentine is planning to destroy all Downworlders. He always believed in the idea of having Shadowhunters as a figure people would look up to." Magnus said.

"We have to stop him, and we have to get Clary back." My voice rose slightly. I could feel three pair of eyes on me.

"I could track her down," Magnus began, "If you have something of hers. It would make it a lot easier and quicker."

My mind flitted over the past few days, trying to think whether she had left anything of herself behind. I could only manage to think of one thing.

"Hodge had made her a small vial of liquid that promised to help her get better. She downed it all, and it should still be on the nightstand. Would you be able to trace it from that?" I asked.

"That should do the trick." He said.

A few minutes later, and Magnus had created a portal directly to the Institute. We quickly went on through, reappearing at the other end of the portal. I shot to the elevator, the others trying to keep up. I immediately pulled the grate back once it came to a stop, and headed down the hallway to the guest room. I flung the door open, and fumbled to the bedside table. The bottle was still there.

The others were quick on my tail, and made their way to stand beside me. I held out the bottle to Magnus, who eyed it carefully. After a moments silence, Magnus gave a small gasp.

"What is it? What did you see?" Izzy questioned. Her features showing the worry I felt.

"There's only one place that looks like that," Magnus started. "Idris. He took her to Idris."

My hands suddenly felt clammy, and I didn't know what to think. Returning there would surely bring up some bad memories. I gave a slight shudder, before suppressing my concerns. Getting Clary back was what mattered.

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!  
I would love to hear from you all, and what you thought about it.**

****

Au revoir!

justlikepapercuts. xo


End file.
